The Nine Saviours: The Prologue Saga (Prototype)
by Weekyle15
Summary: Adam Ordeis, Megan Moss, Carter Vamir, Sophia Corson, Chris Davidson, Cody Fong, Kyle Obake, Virgil Maza and Lena De Spell have been brought together for a trial by fire by a being called The Oracle.


Adam Ordeis who was born with a unique white hair colour and is wearing a black hoodie and pants and he has green eyes.

He was walking back from School while people were whispering about his weird hair and has been saying things like "Snowy" or "Dandruff".

He felt something hit his head and saw a rock near him.

He looked and saw a teenager with piercings on his face with bunch of thugs near him.

"Why don't you go to Alaska, Snowey." Said The thug as he threw rocks at him again.

The Others followed behind him while laughing.

Adam ran with tears in his face.

He soon went inside his house when someone called for him.

"Adam, your friends are here!" Yelled a man with a deep voice.

"Coming dad!" Yelled Adam as he threw his schoolbag by the door.

He went into the sitting room and saw an African American teenager with short black dreads and wears blue pants, a lighter blue T-shirt and fitted baseball cap in a backwards fashion, sneakers, and a black jacket with yellow accents on the arms and cuffs named Carter Vamir.

The second person is a female who has raven black hair with a brown tracksuit and on the lower half dress like outfit with grey sleeves and has makeup on her face and wears an orange sash on the middle and seems to have purple lips and wears a black cape of sorts Named Megan Moss.

And the third person is another female who has pink hair with a white dress and wears an amulet of a key for unknown reasons and has red eyes and has a purple sash on the middle and has white sleeves named Sophia Corson.

Adam smiled and walked over.

"Hey guys." Said Adam as he raised his hand.

"Hey." Said all of them as they slapped his hand with Adam's.

Unlike most people in New York Carter, Megan and Sophia are the only people who didn't make fun of his hair.

Bellator noticed Adam's face covered with bruises and cuts.

"Are you alright?" Asked Bellator in worry as used his towel from his neck to wipe the blood of Adam's face.

Adam smiled a bit at Bellator's protectiveness, it shows how much it cares.

"I'm fine dad, honest." Said Adam.

Bellator glared at him, telling Adam that he doesn't believe him.

Bellator sighed.

"Fine, but we're talking about this tonight." Said Bellator with a tone that there was not point in arguing about it.

"Where are you going?" Asked Adam.

"To Work, something's happened at my gym so i need to sort it out." Said Bellator with a smile.

Bellator owns his own gym named Bellator's Strength Gym and it's really popular.

Bellator ruffled Adam's hair.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Said Bellator.

Adam shoved Bellator's hand away with a smirk.

"Now remember you two, no football in this house." Said Bellator firmly with a glare.

"Yes sir." Said both Carter and Adam raised both their hands to the heads as a military gesture sign as Sophia and Megan rolled their eyes.

Bellator then left the house.

"So what do we here?" Asked Carter.

"Well we could go to the attic." Replied Adam.

"Why?" Asked Megan in confusion.

"Dad asked me to clean it a while ago so I thought it could be something for us to do and plus i don't want him angry for slacking off." Replied Adam.

"Well, it's a start I suppose." Said Sophia with a sigh.

They went upstairs and began putting stuff away in boxes.

Carter found a black book with weird writing in blue glowing letters.

"What's this?" Asked Carter.

Adam looked up and saw the book.

"Let me see that." Said Adam.

Carter handed over the book.

"I've never seen a book like this." Said Adam.

Carter looked over the pages and noticed something.

"What's this say?" Asked Carter.

Adam looked at the writing.

"**_Espíritus Antiguos, Por Favor, Dame El Poder De Transportar_**." Said Adam in a weird language.

Suddenly a blue portal appeared from beneath and pulled them away to an unknown location.

The book Adam was holding fell to the ground.


End file.
